Some types of radio receiver architectures, including the Weaver architecture, may be attractive due to their inherent ability to reject image channels and eliminate cross-talk. However, such architectures require very good phase and gain balance to achieve the expected performance. Such architectures suffer inherently from phase imbalance, which may lead to an unacceptable degradation in the signal to noise ratio. The levels of phase balance required to achieve a desired signal to noise ratio may not be achievable by design alone. Adding components to high-performance, low-cost, integrated tuners to correct such phase balance issues may increase the cost and/or complexity of the tuner.